Naruto: Chronicles of the Hidden Beast Village
by Darkfire Wolf Fist
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Village holds their yearly Chunin Exams to determine who amoung the various genin from the 5 Great Nations will become a chunin. Except this year 3 unexpected shinobi come to the exam, what is their purpose here in the Leaf village.
1. Chapter 1: New Day: Let the Exams Begin

Three people, dressed in black cloaks in which the three of them wore masks, were walking along a trail leading them through a forest to their destination. Suddenly they stop, the slightly smaller one wearing a mask stepped forward and said "We know your there…so stop hiding you cowards." Then out jumps six bandits from the forest smiling and grinning, the leader stepped up and said while grinning "Listen up you little twerps, give us all your money and we might let you live." the bandits then started moving their weapons from there hiding places, some of which were daggers, others were swords, and chains. Moments after the big one w/ the masked stepped forward, the smaller one put his left arm in front of him causing the big one to look at him.

When he lifted his arm his cloak slid behind his arm, hanging from his waist was a headband. One bandit noticed and said to the leader "Hey boss I think these guys are ninja." the bandit points to the headband. The bandit leader said "So they are, but what village?" The man with the masked dropped his arm to his side and said to the big one "Listen we're on a tight schedule, if were late we have to answer to our master. So make this quick." Underneath the big one's masked was a grin of pure joy, he then said "Don't worry, I'll make this quick. They won't even feel a thing." He cracked his knuckles, the girl lifted up her head, revealing a mask that only covered the top half of her face, and spoke "Remember, the master wants no dead bodies this time."

The big one huffed and said "Fine (mumbles) I never get to do noth'in." The look on the bandits faces were of angry. The bandit leader then yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU LITTLE SHITS ARE!!!" in which seconds later the bandit leader gasps and his eyes turned white. The looks on the bandit's faces were of shock, the bandit's leader went unconscious. The big one was standing next to him, his fist in the leaders' stomach, he then removed his fist and his body fell to the ground. The big one looked up and said "Were gonna have some fun hehehe." In the Leaf Village Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, were at the usual meeting spot, waiting for their Kakashi sensei.

Naruto then looked behind him in the direction of the forest. Sakura looked at Naruto and asked "What is it Naruto?" to which Naruto replied "I thought I heard…ahhh never mind must be the wind or something. Where the hell is Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said to him "Calm down Naruto he'll be here." Then she thought to herself _**He's always late, if he keeps this up I'm gonna kick his ass into next week**_.

Chunin exam 1 location: Konoha classroom

In a classroom, genin from all across the land of Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth, came to participate in the chunin exams held in the Hidden Leaf village. In the room sitting on a table were the three cloaked ninja from before, only this time they had their masks off. They sit motionless in anticipation of the first test to start, the girl looks to her left and sees Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Looks like most everyone is here." says the girl of the group, the big one looks around and says "So Korin, what are the stats of everyone here?" directing his question towards the smaller boy in the group. Korin opens his eyes and says "Who in particular Taedo?" "Only the important ones, the ones we might have top face." replies Taedo.

Korin closes his eyes, then says "First off there's the Leaf village's Squad 7. Led by Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang of Konoha. Sakura Haruno height: 4'10", weight: 78 lbs, what she lacks in strength she makes up for with her superior intellect, she is also somewhat talented in genjutsu." Taedo looks at him and says "I remember her. You had a major…" Korin quickly opened his eyes and looked directly at Taedo. He swallowed and said "Uh never mind. I didn't say a damn thing." Korin closed his eyes and continued "Sasuke Uchiha height: 4'11", weight: 93 lbs. His abilities w/ ninjutsu and taijutsu are way above his fellow classmen. Also w/ the exception of Itachi Uchiha, he is the last remaining member of the legendary Uchiha clan. He possesses the Sharingan."

Once more Taedo interrupts Korin "Hmmm sounds like he should be some fun. You think will have to fight him?" Korin once again opened his eyes and said "High probability. Finally there's Naruto Uzumaki. Height: 4'9", weight: 88.5 lbs, unlike his fellow shinobi he has an immeasurable amount of chakra. This is even greater than the previous and current hokage." Taedo sniffs the air just slightly so no one noticed and said to the girl "Hey Sendrina, can you sense if he is the one." she then closed her eyes and focused her chakra, she then opened her eyes to reveal them o be a darker color than before. She turned to look at Naruto, her eyes immediately widened, she saw the tremendous red chakra emitting from Naruto. She then closes her eyes, and reopens them to reveal they were back to there original color.

She nods, Korin looks over to her and says "It's ok Sendrina, I see it too." she shakes it off and replies "I'm ok, it's just…I haven't seen or felt such chakra since…you know." He nods, then continues "Next is Squad 10 led by Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Third Hokage. First up is Ino Yamanaka, height: 4'11", weight: 84.2 lbs, self-centered and can't stand losing at anything. She is also the rival of Sakura Haruno, she's also her best friend, a strange combination." Sendrina looked over to Taedo, she him staring at her w/ his mouth open and hearts in his eyes. He then stars muttering something then nodded his head, Sendrina whispered "Hey Taedo you with us or what?" Taedo still in a trance like state says "Drop you down and touch your toes, I'm gonna where my hidden jutsu g…" "Taedo!!" Sendrina whispered in a serious, and little bit louder voice. Taedo snapped out of it a muttered "Huh what, ummm nothing. Uhhhh where were we?"

Korin said "I was giving stats and you were drooling." "I don't drool." replies Taedo as he slowly wiped his mouth. Korin sighs and continues "Choji Akimichi, height: 4'11", weight:136 lbs, son of the Akimichi clan, they are known for their expanding jutsu, he uses Human Boulder Jutsu. Finally there is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan, height: 4'11", weight: 92.6 lbs. The Nara clan is known for their Shadow techniques, Shikamaru unlike his other classmen has the highest I.Q. out of everyone including Sasuke. He revamped and renamed the former Shadow Paralyses Jutsu to Shadow Possession Jutsu." Taedo looked over at Nara and said "What's his I.Q.?" "Over 200." Korin replies as he grinned a little, Taedo then said "So he just about as smart as you huh?" Korin replied "Just about."

Sendrina looks at the two of them and says "Who else is left?" Korin looks over towards a group next to Squad 7 and Squad 10 and says "Next is Squad 8, led by Kurenai Yuhi, who is considered a master at genjutsu. In her squad are Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka Clan, much like the rest of his clan he uses his ninja hound in battle. Next is Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, the clan is famous for their use of the Kekkei Genkai Byakugan. This trait is said to be and off shoot of the Sharingan. Finally Shino Aburame." Taedo quickly puts up his hands and says "Whoa whoa, slow down. What's the rush?" "We don't have much time before the exam happens." replies Korin who puts his hands up to his head, Sendrina puts her hand on his back and says "Is it the visions again?" he nods.

Korin then continued "Finally theirs "Guys" squad, led by Might Guy who is famous for use Taijutsu." he looks over at the squad sitting across the room, then continues "Tenten, known for mainly using weapons and taijutsu. Next is Rock Lee, he has no chakra yet is powerful enough in taijutsu to make up for it. And finally Neji Hyuga of, you guessed it, the Hyuga clan, only he is part of the side branch. He as well possesses the Byakugan." Then a intense shockwave rumbled through the already tense exam building, in the next moment someone next to Naruto, and his group of friends, vomits from an attack. Sendrina said "How's that possible, I thought he dodged it?" Taedo replied "He dodged the attack, but not the shockwave that came after." The stealthy ninjas then appeared in front of him and said "I don't like your snooping around, I think you need to disappear. PERMITTLY!"

He lifted his arm up to finish him, but someone's hand grabbed his arm with the weird looking gauntlet and started to squeeze. The sound ninja turned and saw who it was, it was none other than Korin without his cloak, everyone in the room watched, some in awe, others in curiosity. "I think you better back off, friend." The sound ninja's expression turned from amused to furious anger, he then replied "I'm no friend of yours pal, I'm Dosu of the village hidd…" Korin squeezed harder and said "I don't care who you are or where your from, if you even attempt to kill anyone before the chunin exam begins, well, lets just say you won't live to see your last supper." Dosu expression turned back to amusement as he said "Yeah, you and what army?" Korin moved his eyes to his left, Dosu turned his head as did the others in the room, to show kunai held, by Taedo and Sendrina, up against the throats of his squad mates.

"That army." Korin replies with a smirk on his face, then a voice says from behind him "That's quite enough of that." Korin froze as a man, with scars of his face, was suddenly behind him as if he came out of no where. Korin thought to himself _**Holy shit, I didn't even sense him til a few seconds ago. The leaf village really trains their shinobi good.**_ Korin withdrew his hand from Dosu's arm, and nodded for his teammates to remove the kunai from his squad's throats. Korin walked away and said "Just keeping the peace, man."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all appeared shock by the events that transpired. Squad's 8 and 10 were also surprised, Shikamaru looked at the one guy's squad and thought to himself _**Strange…I recognize that symbol on their headbands, but just can't name the village their from, I gotta be careful around them.**_ Dosu looked at his gauntlet and saw that their was a hand print squeezed into the metal, surprised he thought to himself _**What strength he has to crush the metal on my arm, who the hell is he**_.


	2. Chapter 2: Chunin Exam 1 BEGIN!

Previously: Three genin from some unknown village came to the hidden leaf with an objective only known to them. While waiting in the first exam room for the chunin exam one of the ninja Korin gave his team the stats on their Leaf village's squad's, they intervene in a scuffle between a leaf village genin and a sound village genin.

"Everyone…find your seats. Your names will designate your seat." Everyone starts to walk to their seats, as Taedo walks to his seat he looks over at Naruto and sees him with another genin named Hinata. "HI there Hinata." says Naruto as he greets Hinata. She started to blush and turn red, Taedo grinned and said to himself "Hmm, looks like the Naruto kid got's himself a girlfriend." He then took his seat, he looked to his right and saw a female sand genin, then he asked her "Hey baby did it hurt?" she looks over at him and replies "Did what hurt?" "When you fell from heaven, hehe ohh yeah." Taedo says w/ a devilish grin, she then said "No, but I'll hurt you if you don't quit bugging me you fat piece of shit." Taedo then leaned back a little, and put his hands up and said "Ok ok, I get, but just so you know, I like a woman w/ a little attitude."

She turns away and mumbles something; Taedo then turned his attention to the front. Sendrina sat next Rock Lee, she looked over at him, he turned to her and said "Hi there, names Rock Lee, Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village." he then smiled and a tiny sparkle came from his eye, Sendrina started to turn red and said to herself _**What the…why do I feel like this. There's no way I'm attracted to…Oooh but his eyebrows are so…bushy. Get a hold of yourself Sendrina, concentrate**_. She smile and said "Sendrina, Sendrina Wolfsbane." "Nice to meet you Sendrina." replied Rock Lee, he started to think to himself _**Wow she's so pretty, but not as pretty as my Sakura. I must not falter from my current objective**_.

Korin was sitting in his designated spot, and then a sand genin sat down next to him. This sand ninja had a giant gourd on his back, the sand ninja turned to him and asked "What is your name?" Korin quickly replied "Korin. And I already know who you are Gaara." Gaara stared at him with his blank eyes, he then said to Korin "There's something familiar about you." sand particles started to swarm under the table, and formed into a kunai, Gaara continued "Both you and the fat one on your squad both have something quite familiar." Korin's expression was as blank as Gaara's eyes; he then replied "Yeah and what's that?" Gaara slowly made the kunai come closer to Korin's gut, he then said to him "The bloodlust, the thirst for killing everything in your path. I think I should just…"

Korin then in one quick motion, pulled out his kunai and held it up to Gaara's stomach, both of their kunai's were pointed at a vital organ, hidden away from the view of other's. Korin then said "Go ahead and try it sand boy…But for your info, if we throw down here we both get expelled from the exams, as does the rest of our squad's. So either we put our toys away and play nice or we get a timeout. So what ya say?" both of them stared at each other until the Exam 1 proctor said "Now. My name is Ibiki Morino. I lead the Leaf Village Torture and Interrogation Unit." at which point Gaara dissipated his kunai back into particles, and Korin put his kunai away. Gaara turned his head to the front of the class and said to Korin "We'll finish this later." Korin smirked and said "Fine with me."

Korin then thought to himself _**Whoo, that was close. I can't let our plans be ruined because of this impatient killer. Besides, Daichi sensei would be pissed if I killed him before we could get his abilities on record. Just stick to the plan Korin.**_ Ibiki looked at the genin and said "Look all around you." everyone taking the exam looked around them w/ the exception of Korin, Taedo, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara. "87% of you will fail this test." continues Ibiki, shortly after, the tone of the room went from confident to confused and scared.

The ninja in this exam room were afraid they would fail the test and not become chunin; Ibiki then continued and said "Here are the rules. First, all around you are shinobi proctors, if they catch you cheating or spying on someone else, you and your team fail. Second, you must answer all the questions on the test or…you and your team will fail." At which point genin from all over the room were speaking up, one genin even said "So if I answer all the questions and on of my squad mates only answer a few we fail. THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Ibiki held up his hand, the genin started to quiet down, Ibiki then said "If you quit now, you and your squad mates can take it next year." Ibiki then said to the crowd "So…who wants to quit…speak up now." After a moment of silence a few people stood up, to which Ibiki said "That's fine you may leave, and your squad mates too." The squads left and by that time only about ½ of the squads remained in the classroom. Ibiki looked around and said "Finally, now the written test of the chunin exam and begin."

A few hours later

Time seemed to fly by as the genin worked vigorously on there tests, Korin was nearly finished with his exam when he thought to himself _**This test makes no sense…I mean, these questions don't even go together, or even have anything in common with one another. **_He then turned only his eyes over to his left side which was where Sendrina was sitting, then turned them 75 degrees and looked at Taedo. _**I hope those two can figure out the question's, cause if not then we're not going to make it into the finals which is where we need to be.**_

He turned his eyes back to his paper, Sendrina closed her eyes and listening to the person in front of her. She listened for the pencil strokes that he was making, during which she started writing down what he wrote, like ghost writing. Taedo also closed his eyes, when he opened them they were jade green, he turned only his eyes to the person sitting three seats away from him on his right.

His eyes magnified the letters on the paper, he saw the answer and started to write them down. After she finished she opened her eyes and prayed that the answers were right, once Taedo finished he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were back to their regular color. After a moment, the exam 1 proctor said "Ok, the test is over." to everyone's dismay. Some of the students finished the test while other's barely knew the answers, while Naruto didn't even write anything down.

He then said "I know most of you probably think you failed, and most of you…" he looked at Naruto, who turned red from embarrassment, then continued "Did fail." Ibiki then looked at the rest of the class, then smiled a sinister smile which caught the attention of Korin's squad. Taedo looked at him and thought to himself _**What the hell could he be up to. He probably has some trick up his sleeve**_. "I will give you one bonus question, if you answer it right…you pass, regardless if you missed any or all questions on the test. But if you take the question and fail…" his grin quickly went away and he then turned serious, as he continued "You and your squad will be banned from taking this test…FOREVER! If one of you fail, then your whole squad fails."

Now the whole classroom was filled with shock and frustration, Korin smelled the air only slightly and smelled fear from some people, one smell even came from Naruto. "So I'll ask one more time, if you wanna quit, now is the time to do it. There's no shame in quitting." said Ibiki, shortly after a couple of people stood up, their squad mates supported their decision, now the classroom was down to only a dozen or so squads. He stood there in front of the class, like a statue, finally he said "Anyone else?" Korin looked over at Naruto, who was shaking in his seat, and thought to himself _**I wonder what he will do?**_ After a few moments he stood up and didn't say a word, Ibiki looked over and said "Well?" Naruto looked up and said "FORGET IT! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE ONE DAY, AND I WILL NOT FAIL!"

Ibiki continued to look at Naruto, Sendrina looked at him and mumbled "Well he's got guts I'll say that much." while at the same time Taedo was looking over at him too and mumbled "He's either really brave, or really stupid. And I think he can't even spell brave." Ibiki looked at the class and said "So, do you all agree to stay like this boy here." everyone sat there without saying a word, he then closed his eyes and smiled. Once again some of the genin looked at him and was concerned because he was smiling, he then opened his eyes and said "Congratulations class. You just passed the first exam!" Every genin in the room was shocked at what had just transpired, Taedo then said "Huh, didn't see that coming."

The proctor then smiled and said "This part of the exam was to test your spying skills and techniques. Therefore we placed some ninja in the class itself, you objective was to get the answers from them." 4 ninja stand up from various points in the class. They walked to the back of the room with the rest of the ninja, Ibiki then continued "Many mission for a ninja involve getting and or extracting information as quietly and unseen, some behind enemy lines. And the final part of the exam, the bonus question, was to see if you were able to put the mission above yourself and your comrades, which all of you did. So once again congratulations on passing the first part of the chunin exam."

A few seconds later someone crashes through the window and lands in front of Ibiki, the ninja then stands up and turns around to the classroom. It was a woman and she gave a evil grin and said "Now, I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm your exam 2 proctor hehehe." she then did a fancy pose, Ibiki walked over to her and said "Anko your early again, I'm not finished with the first part f the exam." Anko's expression turned from a smile to a confused look, she then looks at the clock behind Ibiki then back at him and says "Really?" he nods, she then turns to the class and says "I'm so sorry, I'll see you guys in a bit."

**FIRST EXAM COMPLETION: Teams that completed exam 1**

Toitsu's squad

Kyube's squad

Squad 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki

Squad 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame

Masao's squad

Mekabu's squad

Tonbi's squad

Mebachi's squad

Squad 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi

Kugiri's squad

Kabuto's squad: Misumi Tsurugi, Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi Akado

Guys squad: Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee

Shiroe's squad

Shigeri's squad

Kawaki's squad

Gaara's squad: Temari, Gaara, Kankuro

Jyari's squad

Masago's squad

Shigure's squad

Obora's squad

Kawazu's squad

Yudachi's squad

Nezumi's squad

Dosu's squad: Tsuchi Kin, Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku

Genta's squad

Kegon's squad: Kegon, Bowdon, Daxon

Squad 24: Korin Wolfsbane, Sendrina Wolfsbane, Taedo of the Stone

**Exam 1 Proctor Ibiki Morino EXAM 2 Location: The Forest of Death**

**EXAM 2 Proctor: Anko Mitarashi**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Forest of Death

Previously: The unknown squad, intervenes in a fight between a sound genin and leaf genin. During the exam Gaara and Korin trade conversation as well as threats. The written exam is a tedious task to complete, but the genin were determined to beat it. During which some genin dropped out for fear of failing, and when confronted with the 10 and final question more dropped out with only half of the class remaining. Everyone completed the exam and are now moving on to the 2nd part of the chunin exam.

All the genin from the 1st exam arrive with Anko at a strange area with a large forest surrounded by gates, Korin, Taedo, and Sendrina look around the area and at the other genin. Taedo leans over and whispers to Korin "So what ya think? Are we gonna have any trouble beating all of these guys?" Korin looks around discreetly, his eyes then land on Neji's squad to which he replied "Right off the bat, I'd say that we shouldn't take on Neji's team, mainly because Neji himself possesses the Byakugan which as you know sees anything that might be hidden from him as well as the chakra flows of anyone else. Also." he then turned his eyes over towards Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino.

"There's also Kiba's team." Sedrina looks over at them then turned to Korin and asked "Why should we avoid them?" "Well" replied Korin "Kiba and his dog Akamaru are one of the fast genin here, also the Shino guy over there controls bugs and insects." Taedo's face immediately turned into a shocked and disgusted look as he said "Bbbugs are your serious?" Korin nodded to which Taedo then shook his head and said "I ain't touching no disgusting, slimy, beaded eyed bugs. Sorry but No Fucking Way." "That's also why we won't be facing them. And lastly and this one is important." Korin looked over towards Gaara's squad. Gaara then turned and looked over at Korin with his ice cold eyes, "He is the most dangerous of all. We must keep our guard up at all times around him." says Korin who is also staring over at Gaara.

Taedo catches a whiff of something in the air, he then looks over at Gaara as he says to Korin "It's because he reeks of blood, isn't it?" Korin didn't reply, he just stood there and kept staring at Gaara, that is until he heard a familiar voice say "Oh come on that's the worst disguise ever, there's no such thing as a square rock." Korin only turned his head when he heard an explosion, he saw 3 young academy students talking to Anko and Naruto. A few seconds later Anko says loud enough for everyone to hear "We are going to take a 10 minute break for all those who are going to be interviewed by the students from the Ninja Academy." Korin then turned his back and walked off towards a shaded spot under a tree, Taedo replied "Where you going?"

"Well we get a 10 minute break right?" replies Korin in which Taedo nods, Korin then walked over to a shaded spot under a tree not far from them and said "Well I'm gonna sit and rest so I'm ready for the next part of the exam, besides I don't like being interviewed." Taedo and Sedrina both thought it was a good plan and so they sit in the shaded spot as well. Minutes into the interviewing, Korin falls asleep while Sedrina and Taedo just sit there relaxing, but Taedo was really listening on the conversations of all the other genin there. "The other genin are getting suspicious of us." says Taedo, Sedrina looked over to him and said "Why the hell are you spying on em?" to which Taedo replied "To figure out what ones opponent is thinking. Besides if I didn't I wouldn't know that those sound ninja over there are on a mission as well." Sedrina looked over towards that direction and asked "Which one there's two of em?" "The one who we got into a scuffle with in the classroom." replied Taedo.

Sedrina looked over at Dosu, Kin, and Zaku who were talking among themselves, Taedo then looked over at Sedrina and said "We need to get a better look at Dosu's gauntlet so we know how to avoid it." Anko then said to the genin "Ok every one Let us begin the next exam." Sedrina then shook Korin and said "Hey wake up the next exam is going to start. HEY C'MON WAKE UP!" to which Korin just laid there, Sedrina looked at Taedo and said "Well what the fuck are gonna do now, he won't get his lazy ass up?" Taedo put his hand up to his chin and started to rub it, he then grinned a devious grin and replied "Oh Oh, I have a good way of waking him up, but you might wanna step back."

Sedrina took a few steps back while Taedo placed his butt a few inches away from his face, he then looked at her and said "If this doesn't wake him up I don't know what will. Just wait a sec." Taedo started to groan as he tried to push one of his farts out, he tried for a few seconds until he looked around at his ass and saw Korin sitting there looking at him with one of his kunai stuck into Taedo's ass. Taedo then jumped up and yelled in pain, he then ran back and forth screaming "GET IT OUT, SOMEONE PLEASE GET IT OUT OF MY ASS OW OW OW OW OOOWWWWWW." Korin then walked over and pulled out his kunai from his ass and placed back in his sheath, Taedo turned around and looked at him with a look of anger on his face and a tear in his left eye as he said "Why the hell did you stab me in the ass!" to which Korin said "You had it coming, now listen up so we know the rules."

Everyone was looking at them until Anko interrupted and said "Are you two finished?" Korin and Taedo both nodded, she then continued "Good now here is where the 2nd part of the chunin exam is going to take place the 44th battle training grounds or as we like to call it The Forest of Death. Here are the rules, first off this is a no-holds-bar survival competition which will tax everyone of your survival skills. You will fight not only the other ninja here but also giant and deadly creatures within the forest. So if anyone is scared they should back out now." to which Naruto said "Hah you can't scared me, I'm gonna ace this part of the exam no matter what." then suddenly a kunai flies past Naruto, scratching his cheek, as it aimed for Korin he moved out of the way with ease.

Naruto was shocked and then Anko appeared behind him, Korin and his squad watched on, Anko started to say something to Naruto but Sedrina was out of ear shot. She then asked "I wonder what she's saying?" to which Korin and Taedo both reply "You don't wanna know." they continue to watch as a genin comes over and hands over the kunai with her tongue. Taedo asked Korin "Who is that?" to which he replied "Shiore from the Village hidden in the Grass, but…" Sedrina asked "But what" "According to my sources, Shiore isn't suppose to be able to do that. Let's keep an eye out for them." they then look on as Anko continues her speech.

"Second you must steal the other teams scrolls until you have one of each scroll and here's what they are" She then pulled out two different colored scrolls with 2 different words on them, she then continued "Half of you will get a Heaven Scroll and the other half will get an Earth scroll. And finally you have 5 days to bring these two scroll to the tower in the center of this forest."

"Now here are some ways you'll get disqualified, one: if one or more of your teammates are unconscious or is unable to continue, second: if you do not reach the tower within the 5 days. And finally if for any reason you open the scrolls at any point before you reach the tower…" to which she then grinned and said "Well lets just say you don't wanna know and now before you start the test, you must sign this consent form, basically it says you know any and all risks that com with taking part in this exam and that if you die or get seriously injured we are not held liable. Once you sign this one member from each team must come up and get a scroll and then go to their designated gates. If there are no questions, then sign those papers and lets get started."

Sedrina walks over to get her scroll and bumps into another genin who looks at her and says "I'm sorry, my names Bowdon, and once again I'm sorry." she smiles and replied "Not a problem, names Sedrina and you first." Bowdon replied "Oh no you first." she smiled once more and walked in and got her squads scroll. She came back to her squad who were standing in front of Gate 22, Korin and Taedo grinned as Sedrina walked up with their Heaven scroll which she gave to Taedo as she said "What're grinning at?" Taedo replied as he put the scroll in his pouch "Nothing nothing at all."

Korin reached behind her, she then screeched a little and said "What the hell do you think your doing?" to which he replied "Just getting a bug." he then showed it to her and dropped it in her hand, Taedo then asked "What the hell is it? It's not a real bug is it?" "It's a Biometric Unit Geomapper. BUG, basically it's a sophisticated tracking unit that's used to track enemy movements without being seen. That guy must have put it on you when you weren't looking." Taedo was about to throw it on the ground, but Sedrina grabbed his wrist, Taedo looked at her and said "What the hell?" Sedrina the replied "I have an idea." to which Korin said "I'm way ahead of you." he then grabs the BUG and puts it in his pouch.

They then wait, Anko then says "Ok, let the 2nd part of the Chunin Exam…BEGIN!!!" The gate in front of them opened and they immediately dashed into the unknown terrain, they jumped through some trees until Korin looked down and saw a snake, he then jumped to the ground and his squad mates followed, Taedo asked Korin "What are you doing were going to be late." Korin then took out the BUG and place it on the back of the snakes neck with some duct tape. He then held the snake out towards Taedo and said "Hey Taedo, do your yippie kayay thing." Taedo grinned and grabbed the snake by the tail. He then swung it around to the side of him, Sedrina said to them "What are you doing?" "We're improvising." replied Korin.

Taedo then yelled "YIPPIE KAYAY MOTHERFUCKER!!!" he then throw the snake into the air, the snake flew so far away that it sparkled in the sky. Taedo looked at his squad and said "Now that was fun." shortly after Korin threw a kunai into some trees above and said aloud "Come on out we know your there." a few seconds later three genin jumped down from that area then one of them replied "My name is Tonbi and you will give us your scroll." Korin then looked over at Taedo and nodded to which Taedo removed the scroll from his pouch and showed it to them, Korin then said "Do you have an Earth scroll?" One of Tonbi's squad members showed them their Earth scroll, Korin then stepped forward, but Taedo said "Hey Korin can I take these guys on?" "You already had some fun wit the snake and you want more?" replied Korin who looked over at Taedo who was showing him his puppy dog eyes.

Sedrina said to Korin "If you don't let him, he'll just whine through the whole exam." Korin sighed he then turned around and said "Fine, but don't kill them. We don't need an incident, so don't hurt them too bad." Taedo smiled and cracked his knuckle as he said "We're gonna have some FUN!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Danger that lies Beneath

Taedo throws a scroll to Korin who catches it and looks at, a second later he said "Yep it's the Earth scroll we need." "Wow, we gotta have the fastest time yet." says Sedrina who walks over towards the unconscious bodies of the three leaf village genin, Taedo then asked her "Well what do we do now?" to which she replies sarcastically "What're think we do, we complete this phase of the exam and move on to the next portion fat…" Taedo interrupted her and said "I meant with these guys, we can't just leave'em here." Sedrina looked at him, closed her eyes and said "Oh wow, I'm so embarrassed, I thought…never mind." she then started laughing a little as Taedo thought to himself _**She's one stupid ass Biocth**_ he then looked back over at them and said "We should take them with us, that way they can be treated." Sedrina nodded she then looked over at Korin who was laying on the ground asleep.

She said to him "Ok Korin nap times over, time for us to go." Korin didn't respond which pissed her off, she then stomped over towards Korin and said "Now listen here you lazy fuck it's time for your ass to get up now!" once again Korin didn't respond, she then put her hand on him and said as she slowly rolled him over "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR…AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sedrina fell backwards cause she was frightened at what she saw. Korin was laying there lifeless because there was a bloodsucking slug attached to his face. Taedo immediately bursted into laughter and said "Oh shit son, whoo that was a good one, you had her screaming haha. HHHHHAAA I think she shit herself."

Then from above a shuriken hits and kills the slug, Sedrina looked up and saw that it was Korin, she then looked back at the Korin on the ground and it disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing itself as a doll. She looked up and gave him the finger as she said "THAT WASN'T FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE!!" Korin laughed a little and jumped down and said "Ok that's enough fun, time for us to head to the tower. Taedo toss one of those ninja here and you carry the other two." Taedo was still laughing from before as he, picked up the leader of the squad Tonbi, and tossed him over to Korin who caught him and tossed him over his back while Taedo picked up the other two and tossed one over each shoulder. Then Korin tossed both scrolls to Sedrina who put them both her pouch and then they jumped off.

Squad 24's time for Forest of Death exam: 00:15:38 secs

Once they arrived at the tower Sedrina opened the door and walked through it, Korin and Taedo along with the other 3 unconscious genin followed. Once inside the doors closed, Taedo laid the two genin down on the ground as did Korin, they then looked up at the wall and saw some writing. Korin then said to Sedrina "I think now we open the scrolls." she nodded and took out both scrolls, she then handed the Earth scroll to Taedo and kept the Heaven scroll. They then slowly opened them, it revealed a summoning jutsu, the scrolls then started smoking, Korin then shouted out "Quick throw'em away now!" the both of them threw the scrolls and when they hit the ground they exploded and half the room filled with smoke.

The three of them looked on and went into their fighting stances ready for anything. When the smoke cleared it was revealed that Kakashi Hatake was standing there reading his book, which surprised Sedrina and Korin were shocked and Taedo looked on and said "Kakashi what the fuck are you doing here?" Kakashi looked at them and said "Relax guys, I just came here to congratulate you for passing this part of the exam. It was suppose to be your sensei Daichi but he's off pursing uhh… other things." he then put his book away and walked over towards the 3 genin, they let down their guards. Kakashi stopped in front of them and said "So you're the squad Daichi trained huh?" he then looked up at the clock, then back and said "And you beat the record for completing the 2nd exam, oh and by the way." he then leaned to the side and looked behind them top see 3 unconscious leaf genin.

He then leaned back and said "Who are they?" Taedo replied quickly with a smile and said "Oh those are the guys I took the scroll from." Sedrina then said "Yeah we couldn't just leave them there, I mean they tried their best so that should count for something." Kakashi then nodded and said "I see." he then looked at Korin and Taedo, he then thought to himself _**Hmmm these two looked familiar I wonder who their dads are. I'll have to be sure to ask Daichi when I see him**_ he then said "Ok, now all you have to do is wait 5 days. In there." he pointed to a dark room with some benches in it, while Korin and Sedrina looked Taedo yelled "WHAT!!! I GOTTA WAIT 5 WHOLE DAYS TIL WE CAN START THE NEXT PART!!!" in which Kakashi closed his eyes and said "Yep you sure do. Now if you don't mind I got some reading to do. So later." he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Taedo stood there frustrated and said "This isn't fair I gotta wait to see some action around here? Aw man this sucks." Korin grinned and said "There's still our mission." Taedo stopped complaining for a moment and looked at Korin with a confused look, Korin then looked at Sedrina and said "You wait here, me and Taedo are going to scout out the rest of the genin and see if we can't find our objectives." Sedrina nodded and said "Ok but don't engage unless you have to." she then walked into the room the 3 of them were suppose to wait in. he then turned to Taedo and asked "You ready?" Taedo's expression turned to joy, he then jumped up and said "A recon mission awesome. Let's do this shit." Korin nodded and they both disappeared.

The Forest of Death Time: day 2- 5:45 a.m.

Two ninja sit on a tree branch, Taedo was hanging upside down while Korin has his headband over his eyes resting. Taedo swung there for a moment, he then said "Man this sucks. So far all we've seen is six birds, five slugs, 4 squads from the Rain village, 3 from the Sand, 2 giant Centipedes, and…" "A partridge in a pear tree?" Korin said as he interrupted Taedo, who looked at him and said "Ha Ha very funny asshole. CCCRRRRAAAPPP. I'm so fucking bored, the least that could happen is we get in a fight or two. You know something fun like that." Korin slid his head band back up to his forehead and replied "This is a recon job, meaning we spy on the other teams without them noticing. Besides if we were to fight anyone out here, we would be disqualified seeing as how we've already completed this portion of the exam. So stop complaining."

Taedo sighs, he then sniffs the air, as does Korin, after which Korin immediately kneeled down as if to hide while Taedo swung himself up and kneeled as well. After which Sakura appears out of no where and looks around, Sasuke then appears and walks over towards her. Taedo whispered to Korin "Hey look at that it's squad 7 except where the hell is that Naruto kid?" just then Naruto appeared and started walking towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Taedo then said in a whisper "Well I guess that answers my question." "Just wait, there's a surprise ahead of 'em." Just then Sasuke said to Naruto "Wait a minute, what is the time for a ninja to strike?" to which Naruto replied "Oh yea, the time for a ninja to strike is when the enemy is at his weakest, when the enemy sleeps at night, and lets down their guard, that is the time to strike." "Wow it's good to see you Naruto." says Sakura which shortly after Sasuke throws a kunai at him, but he dodges out of the way.

Taedo whispers to Korin "What's the deal?" to which he replied "I'm guessing Sasuke chose a password that he and Sakura could memorize but not Naruto. And sense he said the complete password, he must not be the real Naruto." Taedo looked at him with a confused look, Korin sighed and said "Because Naruto is a moron. I'm sure you could relate." Taedo's expression turned sour as he mumbled under his breath "Go jack off a gerbil, you bastard." to which Korin said "Did you say something?" Taedo shook his head, they both continued to watch. The Naruto imposter smirked, then a puff of smoke appeared and when it dissipated it was revealed that it was Shiore, right then Taedo got a bad feeling.

All of a sudden he felt a tremendous shock throughout his body, Korin looked over at him, he then put his hand on his back and asked "Hey Taedo you okay man what's wrong?" Taedo looked right into Korin's eyes, he saw what he thought was fear, Taedo then said "We gotta get out of here." Korin then asked him "What did you see?" Taedo shook his head and said "We gotta get out of here. Please." Korin nodded and put one of Taedo's arms over his shoulder and they then jumped away and disappeared. Shiore then looked out of the corner of his eye and thought to himself _**Run little ones run. But sooner or later your fate we be like the rest of the ninja in this village, but for now back to the task at hand**_ he the turned his attention back towards Sasuke and Sakura.

The Forest of Death Time: day 2- 6:05 a.m.

Korin stops moving, he then leans Taedo against a tree, Taedo's expression is blank, but his eyes were back to normal, so Korin asked him "You alright bud?" Taedo nodded, Korin then asked "What did you see back there?" Taedo looked down at the ground and said "I saw what he did…what he did to those genin…he took their…faces off. And he wore them…like a mask." Korin looked at him and asked "Who did it, tell me." Taedo looked up at him and said "Orochimaru. He's here." Korin's expression turned from calm to concerned, sweat started to drop from both his head and Taedo's as well, Taedo the stood up as Korin turned around so he didn't show the concerned look on his face to Taedo.

He then said "That's why I smelled two types of blood on that guy. Listen." Taedo then looked at him, Korin turned around and said "Look it's not our mission, but. After we rest for a few we'll go check on those genin k. that is if your up to it." Taedo closed his eyes for a moment, a few seconds later he opened and slammed his fist into his palm and said with a smile "Lets go skin us a snake." Korin grinned and then nodded he then said "Ok then let's go, that's enough resting." Taedo nodded and they both jumped and disappeared.

The Forest of Death Time: day 2- 6:15 a.m.

Korin was leaping through the trees with Taedo following behind, after a while Taedo sniffed the air and said "Hey Korin…" "Yea I know, right up ahead. Be ready." replied Korin quickly. After a few moments of leaping they stop on a tree branch, they spotted a glimpse of a person, Korin then closed his eyes and said "Chisenro!" and when he opened his eyes they were metallic blue with spirals in each. He used his enhanced sight to zoom in on the person, he said to Taedo "It's Sakura Haruno. She appears to be injured." Taedo the looked around and asked "So it also appears that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki looks to be injured. Not top mention those 3 sound ninja hiding in the bushes." Korin nodded and looked over to where the Sound ninja were hiding, he looked closer at one of them and said to Taedo "It appears to be Dosu's squad from before."

Taedo looked at Korin and said "I think we need a closer look, if ya know what I mean." Korin sighed and said "You wanna use that jutsu…ok fine." Taedo smiled and said "Ok let's begin." he and Korin formed the handsigns Tiger, Bird, Dragon, Ram, then they both whispered "Ninja Art:" Taedo then said "Sweet Dreams Jutsu." and Korin said "Sleep Paralyses Jutsu." they then closed their eyes, and then leafs started to pour down all over the area. Dosu, Kin, and Zaku then fell over backwards and went to sleep. While Sakura's head started to bob up and down until she finally fell asleep, Korin then looked at Taedo and said "Why do you always have to change the name of that jutsu?" Taedo smiled and said "Because it sounds cooler than yours."

Korin shook his head and replied "Whatever, just be careful cause she set up traps ok." Taedo smirked and jumped down and landed right outside of the tree trunk where Sakura and the others were. He then turned around and said "How do you like them apples?" he saw that Korin wasn't on the limb anymore, he then said "Where the hell did that squirrel go?" "If your finished gloating come take a look at this." said a voice that came from behind in the trunk of the tree. Taedo turned around and his expression was of annoyance, he then walked in the trunk, he then kneeled down next to Naruto while Korin was knelt down next to Sasuke.

He pulled Sasuke's collar down a little and showed him a the curse mark, Taedo looked over and said "That's an Heaven curse mark. It must've been put there by Orochimaru. But why?" Korin then turned to Naruto's unconscious body and said "Take a look at this." he then lifted the shirt of Naruto up to reveal a seal, he then said "See this Seal…" Taedo nodded and said "Yea it looks like a regular seal except…" Korin nodded and said "That's right only there's five more curse marks on it, it's suppose to be only three, but instead there's 8. Someone used A Five Pronged Seal on this guy to keep his demon chakra from leaking out."

Taedo looked at his right hand, which had all of his fingertips glowing green, he then lifted his hand and thrusted it towards the seal, but Korin grabbed his arm, Taedo looked at Korin w/ a confused look on his face and said "What the hell?" "Listen this isn't part of our recon, besides, our orders are to scout out the competition and get their stats, not interfere directly. Leave it be, we gotta get out of here before the jutsu wears off." Taedo looked at him then at Naruto, he then sighed and said "Fine." they both then got up and headed out of the trunk, they then nodded and jumped out of the area, and just as they did that, Dosu and his squad woke up. He then looked over at Sakura who also woke up from some nightmare, he then said to his recently awakened team and said "At dawn we attack."


	5. Chapter 5: The genin will shine

Previously: Squad 24 collected the Earth Scroll which they needed to pass and continue on with the Chunin exam. Being the first ones to arrive Korin and Taedo decide to go back out into the forest and get stats on the other genin, while traveling they encounter a fight between Orochimaru and squad 7's Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. After watching the fight briefly they fled from the grounds, they later returned to find the two squad mates injured and unconscious with only their team medic Sakura to watch over them.

The Forest of Death-Time: Day 2-7:15 a.m.

Sedrina sits outside waiting for her teammates to return, she then looks out of the corner of her eye and spots something moving in the trees, in one swift motion she grabs a kunai from her case and throws it in that direction. The kunai flew through the tree, but made no sound, two ninja jump out of the tree, the ninja turned out to be Korin and Taedo, who was twirling a kunai around his finger. Taedo then said "At least we're keeping you on your toes." Sedrina then replied "Your lucky that wasn't a Explosive Kunai you little prick." Korin walked forward with Taedo following, Korin then said "We got bigger problems than we originally thought."

Taedo stopped twirling kunai and handed it back to her, she took it and put it back in the case and replied "What'ya mean, what happened out there?" Taedo turned his head, Sedrina noticed and knew something was seriously wrong. Korin filled her in as to what they did and saw while they were out there as he said "It's…Orochimaru." she looked at him and said "You mean one of the legendary Sanin, what about…" "He's here." interrupted Taedo. Sedrina looked at him with a look of shock on her face, to which she quickly replied "Are you sure? This is not something to joke about." Taedo once again turned his head and clinched his hands into fists as he said "I'm sure. And we ran like cowards."

Sedrina now looked sad, Korin said to him "If we didn't escape we would have been killed for sure." Taedo then turned to him and said with a rough tone "YEAH BUT WE WOULD HAVE DIED AS SHINOBI, INSTEAD WE'RE NOTHING BUT COWARDS." Korin gave a stern look at Taedo and said "If we did then our subordinates wouldn't have been able to get this information and more innocent people would have died for our arrogance. And I know you wouldn't want that." Taedo calmed down and stopped clinching his fists and said "Your right, I'm sorry." Sedrina said "Listen we gotta get this information to Daichi sensei."

Korin turned to her and said "Do you know where he is?" she shook her head, Taedo then lifted his head and replied "Wait, we know for sure he'll be at the next part of the Chunin Exams." Sedrina looked at him and said "For once fat ass is right." Taedo replied "Look biocth, I might be fat but your ugly and I can always lose weight, but your stuck with that Halloween mask of yours." Sedrina's expression turned angry as she lifted a fist and said "Why you little…" Korin the said "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP."

Both Taedo and Sedrina looked at him then each other, she then said "Wow, we were just talking." Taedo then said "Yeah we were just joking around, no need to get angry, damn." Korin shook his head and walked into the tower with Taedo and Sedrina following, when they walked down a hall, they then walked into the room where the Sand Siblings and Squad 8's Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga were waiting in. Taedo walked in and sat down on the bench as did Sedrina while Korin walked to the back wall and leaned against it. Gaara watched Korin just standing there, Korin looked at Gaara as well both of them not turning away or blinking. Akumaru started to shake and whine, Kiba looked down and said "I know boy, try to relax."

Hinata looked at them both and said "Is he ok?" Kiba shook his head and said "He's still shook up from what he saw." he then looked over towards Korin and Gaara who both were just watching each other. Kiba then whispered to his squad mates "Man that guy's got balls, I mean he's gotta be crazy to stare down a monster like him." Shino looked over at the two, then at Sedrina and Taedo, who was just sitting their. He said "He's not the only one who's calm, it seems his squad mates aren't afraid of them either." Korin closed his eyes as he started to walk over to his squad, he stopped midway through as sand particles started to form around his throat to which he said "You just can't wait ta kill me huh?" Gaara walked forward until he was only a few feet away from him and said "I told you I would kill you later."

In a swift motion Korin grabbed a playing card from his pouch and held it up to Gaara's throat, the sand formed a hand around Korin's throat, just then 2nd exam proctor Anko, appeared between the two of them. She said "Listen up you brats. If you don't knock it off I'll kick both your asses and your squads out of the exam. Understood." For what seemed like a lifetime Gaara and Korin did not move, until finally Korin lowered his playing card and Gaara's sand disappeared from sight. Korin walked over to his squad and said "We'll be on the second floor, let us know when the 2nd part of the exam is finished." he and his squad then walked out and headed up the stairs. Along the way Taedo said to Korin "That was a close one, and you tell me not to push it." Sedrina also said "Yeah, besides can you even take him? I mean he does have one of the Tailed-Beasts within him."

Korin turned into a room that had a bed, couch, and a window, he went over to the bed and laid down in which shortly after he said "It would be one hell of a fight…But in the end…He would be the one 6 feet under."

Battle Tower: Day 5-8:46 a.m.

It's been 4 days since their completion of the 2nd exam, they wait anxiously, some more than others. Korin leans against the wall shuffling his cards, Sedrina falls asleep on the bed, and Taedo twirls a kunai around his figure as he waits for the 2nd part of the exam to be over. He walks back and forth continuing twirling his kunai, he had an irritated look on his face which Korin noticed enough to say this to him "Just relax Taedo, the exam is almost over. Pretty soon you be able to kick some of the other genin's asses."

Taedo looked at him and said "It's not that you mouthy little squirrel, we need to get this info to Daichi sensei so he can pass it along to the others. And also…Yeah your right I do wanna kick some asses and I don't know how much longer I can take this waiting!" just then the door opened and a leaf village ninja walked in, he continued to say "Everyone is required to appeared in the main training area at once." Korin smirked and said "See Taedo, now are you happy. Wake up Sedrina so we can go." Taedo stopped twirling his knife, he placed it back it's case and walked over to Sedrina who was still asleep. Taedo shook her and said "Wakey wakey hands off Steaky. Come on get your ass up already!"

Sedrina awoke suddenly and out of nowhere she spouts out "Rock Lee I want yo…" Taedo's grinned turned into a great big smile as he said "I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! You dirty filthy whore." Sedrina looked embarrassed as she quickly walked out the room as she said "At least I'm not a fat blubbering ass clown." Taedo looked at Korin and said "See I kid, but she hurts." they both smirked and walked out of the room following her. They got down stairs and met up with the other genin who passed the exam, Korin looked around as did Taedo. He spotted Squad 7 and whispered to Korin "So nine-tails made it after all huh? This should be fun." to which Korin replied in a whisper as well "Yea and look over there it's your favorite friend in the whole world."

Taedo looked over and saw Shino Aburame, Taedo shivered a little and said "That's not funny, the way he controls the bugs is just fucking weird man." The 3rd Hokage stepped forward from the two giant hands and said to all the genin "I congratulate all those genin who made it here to the 3rd part of the Chunin Exam and for surviving the Forest of Death. I would like to…" before he could continue a leaf ninja by the name of Hayate Gecko appears before the 3rd Hokage and says "If you would my lord Hokage I would like to explain the next part." the Hokage stood there for a moment then nodded his approval.

Taedo leaned over to Korin and whispered "What's going on now?" to which Korin replied "Looks like we're in for a surprise." Sedrina looked over and asked "What'ya mean by that?" Hayate spoke to the Genin saying "I too would like to congratulate you all for surviving and completing the 2nd part of the exam and would like to ask you to do something for me and the Hokage." everyone wondered what that something was and Hayate said "I would like you all to participate in a preliminary bout."

Immediately after the announcement Taedo said "Ohh. This should be fun." and started to grin while Korin stared at the squad from the Waterfall village mainly at the squad leader Kegon. But Shikamaru broke his concentration in asking Hayate "Whatta ya mean by preliminary bout?" and Sakura said "Why do we have to do a prelim bout when we are already passed to the 3rd round?" Hayate coughed and cleared his throat then explained saying "Well honestly we didn't expect this many genin to make it pass the 2nd round of the exams. So that's why in rare cases we can hold a prelim bout to dwindle down the number of participates."

Sakura then asked "Why, is that even fair?" to which he replied "Yes and now we need to speed things up so those who are not in their best physical condition then they can bow out of the prelims w/out effecting their squads." Taedo grinned and laughed slightly which Sedrina asked him "Why the hell are you laughing?" to which he responded "Because we were basically relaxing for nearly 4 whole days, so were gonna be in way better shape then most of these chumps." Korin then replied and said "I wouldn't get too cocky if I was you." Taedo gave a humph and said "It's not cocky if you know your that good." Korin sighed and continued to listen to the other people complain and heard Hayate coninute talking saying that "The prelims will start here and now and those who are not fit or who feel they are not up to it they can give up if they wish."

Ino from squad 10 says "We just now finished the 2nd exam and you want us to fight now? It doesn't seem fair." Korin whispers to Taedo "Your girl over there is such a little whiner." Taedo gets a little pissed and says "I hope we get put in the same match so I could unload a box full of whoop ass on you." then Naruto says "I'm not bowing out, I'm in it all the way." Sedrina looked over at Sasuke and noticed his curse mark was lighting up, and noticed Sakura and him talking and her having a concerned look on her face, Sedrina the tells Korin and Taedo "Looks like little miss whiney bitch over there is about to tattle on Sasuke."

Korin and Taedo look over just in time to see Naruto talking w/ his squad mates, Hayate then continued "The matches will be one on one, weapons and jutsu are allowed in this match. You can win the match if you opponent is knockout, killed, or gives up or if I decide that the match is over." Taedo looks over at the 3rd Hokage and notices him talking w/ Ibiki, and Anko and sees a look of concern on her face, he then tells Korin "Looks like their deciding weither or not to let Sasuke fight. W/ his curse mark active I doubt they would."

Korin shrugs like he doesn't care, and Taedo says "I would like to fight Naruto, to see weither or not he's still strong enough, who would you like to fight, I bet you wanna fight Gaara don't you?" Korin looked at him, shrugged and said "Honestly I really don't care." Taedo gives him a sour look and thinks to himself _**Korin thinks he's so damn cool saying I don't care. I really don't like him**_ Hayate once again said "This is your final chance, if you want to leave now is your chance." then Kabuto raised his hand and said "I quit." Korin notices that he has a little talk w/ Naruto and his squad but doesn't seem to care.

Then from Kegon's squad Bowdon raises her hand and says "I quit too." Korin looks over for a moment and then leans over to Sedrina and says "I cousin, I need you to do me a favor." she looks at him and says "What's that?" he replies and says " I need you to keep an eye on her, and make sure she doesn't do anything funny." she looks over at the girl then back at him and says "So you want me to quit so I can follow her huh?" Korin replied w/ a grin "If you wouldn't mind?" she sighs then raises her hand and says "I quit as well." then the three of them leave the fighting arena.

Taedo asks Korin "Why did you ask her to quit?" he simply replied "I don't have a good feeling bout that squad. I can't seem to place it." in the next moment a panel appeared and Hayate explained "This is how we will choose your matches, your names have been entered into this board here and the combatants will be randomized for efficiency. Now the first match is." the names start to randomize on the board then pops up the names Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado, Hayate then said "I now need everyone who isn't participating the this match to go up on the balcony to watch and wait for your turn." everyone except Sasuke and Yoroi leave to the balcony and now the prelims are about to begin.


End file.
